


still ahappyphil

by Lizzyboo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I Love Love, M/M, anniversary fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzyboo/pseuds/Lizzyboo
Summary: 'He wanted to tell everyone that after 8 years he still felt excitement and giddiness just from waking up next to Dan. He wanted to tell them how hard he and Dan had worked to keep their relationship good and healthy and that they never ever took what they had for granted.That he was thankful for every opportunity he got, every person who helped him get to where he was, and most of all thankful that he had Dan to share this amazing journey with.'----------------or the inevitable anniversary fic





	still ahappyphil

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt-  
> anon: ten year anniversary fluff fic. Maybe phil writes 'ahappyphil' or 'still ahappyphil' on his twitter.
> 
>  
> 
> i changed your prompt a little anon hope you still like it!

“Still ahappyphil.”

Phil was staring at his phone, finger hovering over the screen, trying to decide what was the right thing to do.

He and Dan had a good day. A really really good day. 

They spent the first half of it in bed, touching and kissing and cuddling. And it wasn’t exactly rare. They did have those days from time to time when they just couldn’t get enough of each other. When every part of the other person looked flawless and kissable and the other’s smell was just all they wanted to breathe in for the rest of the day. 

But still, they did tend to get a little more emotional, a little touchier, on their anniversary (not that Phil was complaining). 

They were both giant saps. Sue them. 

They spent the rest of the day watching TV shows and playing games and Dan made him the most amazing pancakes ever even though it was already almost diner time, because sometimes Dan wanted to spoil his boyfriend of 8 years and there was never a better way to do that than pancakes. 

And while Dan was making them Phil posted their new video, feeling proud and giddy because another thing he and Dan had made was now out for the world to see and have and appreciate.

And when he hugged Dan close from behind, interrupting his cooking, and told him how much he loved him, how much he loved them and their life and the people they grew up to be, Dan didn’t grumble about Phil making him burn the pancakes. He didn’t complain about him being too much of a sap for Dan to handle. 

No. he turned off the stove and turned around in Phil’s arms and kissed him senseless, pulling back only to cup Phil’s cheeks and say such sweet things that Phil felt a little dizzy from affection. 

So he was. Happy, that is. 

So very extremely happy. 

And even though there was value in keeping it close, keeping their relationship between them and the people they loved and trusted, at that moment he kind of really wanted to shout it from a roof top. 

To shout and yell and let everyone know that Dan was his and he was Dan’s and that they belonged to each other for the last 8 years and were probably going to belong to each other for the next 80. 

Because even though not everything was perfect it was still so so good and he was good and Dan and the life they built together were everything he ever dreamed about and he wanted to say it for the world to hear. 

Wanted to show off to anyone who ever doubted him that he was exactly where he wanted to be in his life and did it all with the person he chose and chose him. 

He wanted to tell everyone that after 8 years he still felt excitement and giddiness just from waking up next to Dan. He wanted to tell them how hard he and Dan had worked to keep their relationship good and healthy and that they never ever took what they had for granted. 

That he was thankful for every opportunity he got, every person who helped him get to where he was, and most of all thankful that he had Dan to share this amazing journey with. 

So when he was lying in his bed that night, waiting for Dan to come out of the bathroom, and was looking at all the things their audience sent them, all the messages and art work and videos congratulating them on the anniversary of his and Dan’s first meeting, he had this craving, this want to share his happiness with them, with everyone. 

So he wrote it, on an impulse. ‘Still ahappyphil’. 

And now he was looking at his unposted tweet, staring at his words. The same words he posted without a second thought 8 years ago, that now held so much more meaning to them, so much more baggage. 

He knew, perfectly well, that this was not just a declaration of happiness. It was a declaration of everything else, and was it really the right thing for him? For them?

“What are you doing? You look very consecrated.” Dan was standing at the foot of the bed, looking at him intently and his voice was amused and lighthearted and still Phil could hear a little concern hidden behind his words. Thinking too hard was never a good sign for either of them.

Phil gave his tweet a once over one last time before deleting it, feeling a dull pang in his chest. 

“Nothing, come here,” he said with a smile, patting the space next to him on the bed. 

Dan looked at him for another moment, before deciding to drop the subject and throw himself unceremoniously onto the bed, almost hitting Phil in the face in the process. 

“Oh! Be careful!” Phil grumbled, but couldn’t hide the smile from his face. 

This was good. This was enough, it had to be for now. He told himself. 

Dan giggled. “Sorry,” he said, and his dimples were so deep and his eyes were so shiny and Phil just fell a little bit more in love. 

“Decided to kill me after 8 years? Shame on you,” Phil said, trying to hide the disgustingly adoring expression on his face by snuggling into Dan’s chest, letting his nose nuzzle Dan’s soft T shirt. 

“Yeah,” Dan answered softly, wrapping his arms around Phil and pulling him closer, impossibly tight against him. 

“You’re getting too old, it’s too much work keeping you around.” His hands were running patterns all over Phil’s arm and shoulder and cheek and Phil felt like he was melting under his touch. 

“Rude,” he said, but the way the word left his mouth with a sigh made it almost inaudible. 

And it was good, like that. Just the two of them. It really really was. 

And even though Phil still wanted, wished even some of the time, that he could share this amazing thing he had with more people, with everyone, there was still no better feeling then Dan’s breath tickling his hair and Dan’s arms around him and Dan’s heartbeats under his ear and Dan so close to him. 

And for now, it just had to be enough. 

Besides, Phil thought as his eyes started to close and his mind became foggy, there’s always next year.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!  
> leave a comment as those give me life :) 
> 
> and come say hello on tumblr! (phantasticlizzy)  
> you can send me prompt there if you want :)


End file.
